Inconnu à Cette Adresse
by BlcKDonna
Summary: ONE-SHOT Hermione veut exorciser sa peine en écrivant une lettre à l'homme qu'elle aime... R&R pliz


Disclaimer : Harry Potter c toujours po a moi °sniff°

Genre : romance/drama

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Inconnu à cette adresse**_

_« Cela fait maintenant déjà 5 ans que la guerre est finie. Les pertes ont été lourdes des 2 côtés mais Harry avait accompli la prophétie. Tout le monde étaient avertis et savaient qu'il y aurait des morts et que c'était le prix à payer pour retrouver un monde libre._

_Tu t'étais rallié à l'Ordre l'été précédent. Tout le monde était content qu'un élément comme toi ait rejoint l'Ordre. Les informations que tu avais étaient précieuses : elles avaient plusieurs fois sauvé l'équipe d'embuscades qui auraient pu coûté la vie de bon nombres d'entre nous et avaient démantelés plusieurs groupes de mangemorts et de partisans à Voldemort. Harry, cependant, se méfiait quand même et trouvait louche ce changement de camps subit._

_J'étais très heureuse car pendant le temps des vacances je pouvais te voir tous les jours et tu avais progressivement cessé de m'insulté avec ces mots si blessant que tu utilisais pour me qualifié._

_Il était prévu que nous fassions équipe durant les combats. A l'annonce de cette nouvelle j'aurais voulu sauté de joie et de bonheur crié mon amour pour toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas au risque que quelqu'un découvre les sentiments que j'éprouvais, et que j'éprouve toujours d'ailleurs pour toi._

_Quand Dumbledore est arrivé au QG ce matin là, nous savions que ce serait pour aujourd'hui. J'avais très peur. Non, en faites, j'étais tétanisé. J'avais peur pour toi, toi, mon amour, la seule personne vraiment importante pour mon cœur, peur pour mes amis, ma famille, peur de ne jamais te revoir, de ne jamais vous revoir._

_C'était une chaude journée d'août. Vers 19h, nous devions nous rendre dans une grande plaine au nord de Londres. Nous étions tous très stressé mais certainement pas autant que Harry. Même si Harry pensait que la victoire ne tenait qu'à lui, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai : le soutien des personnes qui pouvaient lui apporter était lui aussi important._

_Le temps passa trop vite et il fut déjà temps de faire ses adieux et nous partîmes par équipe en portoloin. Je faisais équipe avec toi et je ne sais pourquoi tu me pris la main et monta tes yeux gris acier vers les miens, tu avais un air que je ne te connaissais pas. Puis de ta main libre, tu touchas le mouchoir qui devait nous emmené droit en enfer. _

_A peine arrivé sur place, nous devions combattre mangemorts et partisans et ainsi permettre aux équipes déjà présentes d'évacuer les blessés et à Harry de ne s'occuper que de son combat avec le mage noir. La bataille faisait rage, les corps jonchaient le sol : il y en avaient partout et provenaient des 2 camps. Je gardais toujours un œil sur toi et je sais que tu faisais la même chose de ton côté. _

_Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je t'aimais vraiment de tout mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose_

_A ce moment là j'assomme le mangemort qui est en face de moi, les autres sont en train de se battre. Je tourne mon regard vers toi : tu fini d'achever un mangemort. Je te vois tourné la tête, tu semble cherché quelqu'un puis tu m'aperçoit. Je te souris que tu me rends mais je vois quelqu'un qui arrive derrière toi en courant et je te fais signe pour te signaler cette présence. Tu te retournes mais tu n'as le temps de rien faire et je te vois tomber. Je crie. Je crie de désespoir. Je cours vers ton bourreau et le tue de mes propres mains et sans regret. Je lui ôte sa cagoule et ce n'est autre que ton père, mon amour. Je me précipite sur toi. _

_Je te crois mort et je pleure. Puis, doucement, tu ouvres un peu les yeux. Je te dis, alors, tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur : que je t'aime, que je ne pourrais pas supporter ton absence, que si je devais retourner sans toi dans les lieux qui sont imprégner de toi, de ta présence le mal serais trop grand et la souffrance et la peine de t'avoir perdu me hanterais à jamais. Tu es gravement blessé et je sais que tu vas succomber mais je ne veux pas y croire, je veux garder espoir. A tout ce que je t'ai dit tu me répond de ne pas pleuré pour toi parce que tu n'en vaut pas la peine, que tu ne le mérite pas. Mais mes larmes ne font que redoubler et je t'empêche de continuer en mettant mon doigt sur tes lèvres, puis je t'embrasse doucement le front. Tu arrives à prendre ma main et prononces mon prénom mais tu ne peux continuer car ta voix s'évanoui dans les ténèbres de cette sombre nuit. Un cri transperce alors la nuit. Je hurle ma peine… Je regarde autour de moi et vois que les partisans de Voldemort toujours vivant transplanent. La bataille finale est finie. Je sais que c'est Harry qui a remporté la victoire. Mais pour moi, bien que je sois contente que l'on est gagné, le prix à payer est injuste. Pourquoi mon cœur devrait être brisé pour que la victoire soit assurée ? Je ne sais pas mais la vie en a décidé ainsi et je n'ai d'autre choix que de me plier à ses ordres. _

_En rentrant au QG Molly me dit que le repas est presque prêt. Je monte, doucement, sans conviction réelle l'escalier qui me mènera à ma chambre. Arrivé dans celle-ci je me change et jette mes vêtements déchirés pleins de terre et de sang. Je redescends prendre un sandwich car la faim n'est pas au rendez-vous._

_Cela fait déjà une demie heure que j'essaie de me reposer mais je n'y arrive pas. Car dès l'instant où je ferme les yeux les images de ta mort viennent me hanter, je me relève et sort de ma chambre. Je traverse le couloir et m'arrête devant ta porte. Mes doigts parcourent le bois quelques secondes et enfin j'entre. La pièce est emplie de toi. Je vais m'allonger sur ton lit encore inonder de ton odeur je ferme les yeux, cet endroit m'apaise, me calme. Il y a quelque chose sous ton oreiller qui me gêne. Je soulève celui-ci et découvre un petit carnet à la couverture en cuir noir. Poussé par la curiosité je l'ouvre avec précautions et je comprends que c'est ton journal intime. Je commence à le lire._

_Alors c'était donc çà. C'était çà ton secret. D'un coup j'ai besoin d'air. J'ouvre la fenêtre et observe quelques instants les étoiles. Et là je m'écroule, je ne contrôle plus rien et je pleure…_

_Alors toi aussi. Toi aussi tu m'aimais. Mais tu ne me l'a pas avoué car tu avais peur que je te rejette à cause de ce tu paraissais être, à cause de ce que tu avais été forcé de me faire par le passé. Mais si tu savais que pour moi aucune différence n'est une barrière rien ne pourrai m'éloigné de toi. Et comme on dit « la vie ne vaut d'être vécu sans  
__amour »._

_Oh je regrette tellement ne pas avoir osé faire le 1er pas. Peut-être que si je l'avais fait tu serai toujours près de moi ? Personne ne peut le savoir._

_Maintenant j'ai un mari et des enfants que j'aime. Mais jamais, jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier et cesser de t'aimer._

_A toi Draco._

_A toi mon Amour._

_Hermione. »_

Et Hermione attacha sa lettre à la patte de sa chouette et la laissa s'envoler en sachant très bien que le destinataire ne la recevrait jamais.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

2ème ti one-shot fini voili voilou maintenan laissé moi une tite review siyouplé

abientot

BlacKDonna


End file.
